


I’d Rather Be With You

by Theo_Pavol



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Pennywise (IT), Bisexual Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier-centric, Gay Eddie Kaspbrak, M/M, Mentioned Sonia Kaspbrak, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Sonia Kaspbrak's A+ Parenting, Teenage Losers Club (IT), Wentworth Tozier Being an Asshole
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:34:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23607631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theo_Pavol/pseuds/Theo_Pavol
Summary: Richie comes to Eddie’s house in the middle of the night soaking wet and asks him to run away with him.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 2
Kudos: 69





	I’d Rather Be With You

**Author's Note:**

> I didn’t proofread this and it’s 1:40am. Apparently I can only write at night

It was 1:30 in the morning when Eddie heard a tap on his window. He instantly froze, running through the possibility’s of what was there in his mind. Best case scenario, it was nothing- that would mean he was hearing things through which gave him an unsettling feeling. Worst case scenario, it was a murderer who was going to skin him. He pushed his math homework aside, glad he had an excuse to put it away, but still terrified of approaching the window.

As he got closer he felt relieved as it was just Richie. He opened the window and looked at him. It wasn’t rare for Richie to come to Eddie’s house, especially on the weekends, but he never came without asking Eddie first. He also usually came earlier in the night, around ten.

“It’s late, why the fuck are you here?” Eddie opened the window and ushered him in. Richie threw in an overflowing duffel bag and climbed in. Eddie paced around his room, concerned that his mother would hear them. 

That’s when he turned around and saw Richies state. There was water dripping from his messy hair and his clothing. Eddie was overwhelmed with worry running through all the possible ailments he could have.

“Richie you’re soaking wet,” Eddie made his way over to the closet, looking for clothes that would fit the lanky boy. “Don’t you know how dangerous it is to be out in the rain? You could catch a cold or die from hypothermia. Or you should get taken by some creepy old guy in a white van. Or-“

“I’m running away,” Richie cut him off. 

“What?” Eddie was confused. Did he hear Richie correctly?

“You heard me,” Richie removed his foggy glasses trying, and failing, to wipe them. “Are you coming?” Eddie was taken aback. Did Richie just invite him to run away with him? 

For a second he considered it, running away from his mother. He wouldn’t have to worry about her not letting him see his friends or how he was going to tell her he was gay. He’s get to be with Richie, the boy he loved, not that he knew that, until they grew up. No matter how good that sounded, that wouldn’t be the case. They would starve, they had no money. They would freeze, they wouldn’t have a house. 

“What are you talking about? You can’t run away,” Eddie said, although it came out more as a question.

“I am. Now are you fucking coming or not?”

“Rich this is crazy, you can’t go. You’ll die. You don’t have money. For fucks sake, you’re wearing a fucking T-shirt in November, you’ll freeze to death.”

“So you’re not coming then?” Richie wiped his eyes. “Fine. I just wanted to ask you first.” He grabbed his bag and turned around.

“You can’t go,” Eddie grabbed his arm, hoping it would convince him to stay, or at least give him him to persuade him out of his decision, “what about the others?”

“They don’t care,” he sounded defeated, “you can’t change my mind,” he paused and looked at Eddie, opened his mouth to say something, but closed it quickly, clearly changing his mind.” I just wanted to tell you first so you didn’t think I was dead or something.” 

“Please,” He begged. He could hear the desperation in his voice, but he didn’t care. He couldn’t let his best friend leave. 

“Give me one reason I shouldn’t go?! Nobody here fucking cares about me. They just think I’m annoying and can’t shut my mouth,” the harshness of his voice caught Eddie off guard. He could feel tears welling in his eyes. Sure he was friends with the other losers, but his relationship with Richie was different. Their bond was stronger than his bond with the other and he didn’t know why, all he knew was he felt safe with Richie. When he was with him, he mind strayed from getting sick or hurt and he wanted to be brave. He wanted to protect him. He knew that they didn’t think Richie was annoying, even though he talked a lot, they all loved him.

“That’s what I fucking thought,” Richie said, almost disappointed grabbing his bag and moving towards the window the same way he came, tears blurring his vision. 

Before Eddie could comprehend what was happening, he grabbed Richie’s soaking wet shirt, pulled him towards him, and kissed him. To his surprise, Richie kissed him back, dropping his duffel bag and moving his hands up to his face and through Eddie’s perfectly combed hair. Electricity shot through his body giving him a feeling of pure euphoria. He wondered if Richie felt the same.

Eddie never kissed anyone before, yet he wondered if this was the same as kissing a girl. He thought about it but couldn’t imagine kissing a girl. 

*Does that make me gay?* Eddie wondered; however he quickly dismissed the thought, blocking out his mother’s wary voice replacing it with the feeling of Richie’s body pressed against his own. As Richie pushed Eddie against his bed, Eddie pulled away.

“Can you take off your shoes?” Eddie asked him, barely able to breathe, but still concerned about Richies dirty shoes spreading germs onto his bed. 

“Your mom never makes me take them off,” Richie smiled at him as he untied his black converse, throwing across the room towards the desk. Eddie sighed and turned away from him, rolling his eyes.

“You really had to ruin the moment,” Eddie says trying to hold back a smile. He knew that nothing Richie could say would ruin this moment. They were on his bed, kissing. It was exactly what Eddie has wanted since he saw Richie in his underwater at the Quarry before they leapt off the cliff. 

“C’mon Eds,” Richie pulled at Eddies shirt. Eddie saw him glance at his bag, but he quickly resumed his gaze on the boy in front of him.

“I told you not to tell me that,” Eddie moved his arms in front of his chest, crossing them, making sure he could see his pouty lip. Richie tenderly held Eddie’s face in his hand looking into his eyes and leaning down to his ear.

“I know you love it though,” Richie kissed him again. Eddie could feel his smile against his mouth. He put his hands on the smaller boy’s hips and pulled him into his lap. As he pulled away from Eddies mouth and moved down to his neck, Eddie let out a small moan, causing both boys to freeze. For the first time, he noticed Richie looked awkward, maybe even scared. 

Eddie could hear footsteps approaching his room and jumped out of Richies lap. It was two in the morning, what the fuck was his mom doing awake.

“Get your bag and hide now,” Eddie whispered, pure panic flooding his voice. If his mother saw Richie in his room, she would have a heart attack. She hated him, claiming that he would make her baby sick. He grabbed his bag and ran to the closet, closing the door just as Eddie’s mom opened the brown door to his bedroom.

“Eddiebear,” his mother started, her sickeningly sweet voice had underlying tones of concern,” I heard footsteps, are you okay?” He started to panic, he was sure he looked disheveled. She would definitely know someone was there, after all his hair was a mess and his bed wasn’t made and- Richies shoes. They were on the floor. In plain sight. He felt his heart drop, she was going to find out and she was going to never let him leave the house again.

“Eddiebear?” She looked at him inquisitively,” you look pale. Do you need to go to the doctor dear?” She moved forward, grabbing his face and investigating him. 

“No Mommy, “ Eddie steppes back, silently praying Richies kisses didn’t leave any marks. ”I’m just tired is all,” he put his arms up trying to summon a yawn. 

“Okay Sweetie get in bed, I’ll tuck you in,” she said, although her tone made it seem like an order. Eddie walked back towards his bed hoping his friend- were they still friends, or were they more- would stay quiet until his mother left. 

He got in his bed and crawled under the covers. She pulled them up to his neck and laid a kiss on his cheek. Eddie recoiled at the slight burning feeling the kiss caused. 

“Don’t get out of bed again Eddiebear,” she looked back at him from the doorway, “It’s danger to walk around at night, you could fall and break your leg.” She left the door astray and walked back to her room. Luckily for Eddie, her room was on the bottom floor of their small house. He tiptoed from his bed over to his door, quietly closing it and locking it. He walked over to his closet and opened the door slightly.

“Be quiet, if my mom catches me out of bed again she’ll make me go sleep with her,” he whispered. Richie slowly stepped out, and Eddie braced himself for a coming-out-of-the-closet-joke, but he was met with silence. He studied his face, he still looked scared, but Eddie couldn’t fathom why.

“Rich,” He slowly moved his hands towards the taller boys. They were freezing. “Are you okay?”  
Richie pulled his hands away and moved towards the bed, sitting at the edge, his leg bouncing against the floor. 

“Do you know why I want to run away, Eddie,” he said, tears forming in his eyes. Eddie was unsure if he has seen Richie cry before. He was never emotional, always confident and trying to make people laugh will silly voices and sarcastic comments. 

“No,” Eddie simply answered pulling the blankets overtop of Richie trying to persuade him to lay down. Thankfully it didn’t take much convincing, and Richie laid down under the covers and in Eddie’s arms. 

“I told my dad I like girls and boys,” Richie quietly whimpered, pushing himself into Eddies body, craving his comforting touch. “He told me it was bullshit and that I was confused. Then I tried to explain it,” he sniffled struggling to breathe. I contemplated getting my inhaler for him, but deciding against it, concluding that he would rather have me hold him,”but he just yelled and called me a faggot. He just kept screaming and I couldn’t take it. I went upstairs for and hid. I figured he just needed time to calm down and process that his only son is a disappointment,” he choked on his words,”and when I came back down, he threw a bottle at me and told me to get the fuck out,” his voice broke. “I ran upstairs and threw everything into my bag and grabbed money from my moms purse and jumped out the window,” Eddie could tell his was trying not to cry, but he was failing. He moved his hand onto Richies back and traced small circles. His breathing slowed down, less hasty and more normal. “I didn’t know where to go all I knew was I wanted to get away, I just ran and ran and ran,” he turned around to face Eddie ,”and I ended up here.” 

Eddie took a second to process the information, but his thoughts were triumphs with one question.

“Are you still going to go?” Eddie didn’t mean for the question to come out the way it did, it sounded as though he was crying. He then realized it was because he was crying, though he was unsure when he started. 

He could see Richie thinking, his swollen eyes slightly hidden by his massive glasses. 

“I don’t know,” He leaned closer to Eddie, burying his head in the smaller boys chest. “I promise I’ll stay here tonight,” Richie quickly faltered, “ that is if you don’t mind or whatever. I can leave if you want me to, it’s okay. I’ll go to Stans or something. Don’t feel like-“ 

“Richie I want you to stay,” Eddie could see relief flood the other boys face.

“Thank you Eds,” He could feel his smile against his chest as he ran his fingers through the other boys wildly curly hair. 

He hummed in agreement, deciding it was not to comment on the nickname, after all, Eddie did kind of like it.

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my tumblr! @cassy-182


End file.
